Guilty Addiction
by Zack.12
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke made a NO-SEX Agreement for 2 weeks to loose distraction because Sasuke will be taking his senior exams. Sexual tension builds up and Sasuke can't control his addiction,so visited his boyfriend's flat. Pervert Naru x Sasu SMUT. KINK. HARD YAOI. HappyValentines Special. Few years later based from THE WINDOW VOYEUR fic.


A Oneshot Special for Valentines.

**WARNINGS: NARUSASU OOC. YAOI. SMUT. MANxBOY. AU. ****  
**

_This Fanfiction is dedicated to_**__**** Tenshi-Yami Angel of Darkness  
**

* * *

**GUILTY ADDICTION**

_**[sasuke]**_

It had been two weeks my boyfriend and I never spent a day together. He decided we should't see for a while until after my examinations to lose all my distractions for the senior exams and get a credit for T University. But, everntually it turned out that the distraction was because of our distance.

I felt sexually deprived. There were times instead of studying, I laid on bed and touched myself lewdly. Sometimes my fingers weren't enough that I used a dildo to satisfy myself. Worse was when I had to stuff myself with a huge cucumber because the frigging dildo couldn't compare with Naruto's 9 inch cock.

I felt so naughty and dirty for going that low when I spoiled myself over the kitchen table.

It's his fault that I became this addicted. To remind you, we go at it like rabbits in his apartment when we have all the free time.

I knew its hard for him too. Especially when I hear his voice on the phone, I felt the sexual tension if a little verbal sex conversation opens up. I need do something before I loose my mind...

I visited his apartment tonight. I got his keys for we've been dating for ten months now, despite having an age gap of five years.

I've decided to give him a surprise. He can never throw me out even if he wanted to.

From the door, I saw his shirt innocently laid on the floor. I grabbed it and smelled his musky scent. It lingered to my nostrils and made me so damn horny I began to unbutton my school uniform, and I took off my undershirt and pants. I only left my cute, lacey pink panty with a garterbelt on which I used the whole day. My cock poked out of the top. This was one of his gifts on my 18th birthday last month and he'll be surprised to find it on me tonight. I laid on my back, rubbed my cock slowly against my palm while I smelled Naruto's shirt.

"Mmm..Naruto..." I moaned quietly. I did it until exhaustion starts to elevate after my second orgasm. I fell asleep shorty after I humped on the couch's armrest in the living room.

[naruto]

Such a really tiring day today and nothing to release my tension upon. I miss my dear, sweet Sasuke and our daily sexual activities. I wonder how he's coping right now...

Once I closed the door of my apartment, the first thing I saw lying on the couch was my sleeping little boyfriend a pillow, hugging my old shirt and half naked. I shook his shoulder gently to wake him up but he stirred and rolled flat supine. Soon I noticed he had cum on his stomach and wore that hot sexy pink frilly panty I gave him.

"Fuck." He looked so goddamn sexy. My cock twitched in my tight pants. I couldn't control myself just seeing him like this. We had an agreement but Sasuke's too stubborn to comply.

Sasuke suddenly moaned in his sleep, started to slowly hump up his slim hips to the air, pink perky nipples aroused.

"mm...more..ahaa.."

"Way to tease a grown man, Sasuke." I growled. He'll gonna have his punishment.

[sasuke]

"Nghnn..." It feels so good. "aa..aah..." I stirred in my sleep, slowly opened my eyes when I saw Naruto above me. His hands pumped my cock gently and a finger set aside the panty, to thrust into my hole.

"na...ruto...eeh.." I said breathily He jerked his head towards me.

"hey baby" and kissed me on the lips like we haven't kissed for a long time. Deep and passionate with tongues inside our throats. He gave one deep push of his finger inside me, I mewled in our kiss and broke away smirking after another minute. A thick saliva connected both of us, and a drool sliding down the side of my chin.

"You fucking tease." Naruto growled softly.

"Didn't I tell you not to come here for two weeks." he pushed in deeper once again and pulled out adding another finger inside.

"hiyaa.." I bucked towards the invading fingers and back up to the hand who rolled itself around leaking cocktip.

"I..I can't help it...I feel so horny..."

"You are what?" Naruto feigned, one eyebrow up

"Whaa..?"

"Say it again. You feel what?" he pressed into it further

"Ngh! I feel.. I feel..so horny!" I whimpered, blushed at Naruto's angry eyes. He stopped pumping me.

"Please don't stop...I need you Naruto, so please..." I said as a choked a sob

* * *

**_[naruto]_**

Few minutes later.

A sobbing Sasuke's always too cute but much better was a lewd little nymph Sasuke bucking up to my pumping hand. Small, smooth, unblemished body trembling, arching for the feeling of another orgasm.

"This pink lacy panty suits you so much Sasuke." I placed myself in between his legs and my awesome cock standing 45 degrees straight at him. His flat flushed body covered with sweat and cum.

I pushed his hands up, tied with my necktie. Then pulled out his cock slightly to clamp a ring around it.

"Whaa..!"

"Much better." I chuckled at my work. My sweet,lewd boyfriend tied up with a cock ring, wearing a woman ligerie.

"Naru! Nno! It's..tight..!"

"Heh. I am suppose to suprise you with this after your exams but I think I need to use it now. You've been a very bad boy for breaking our agreement."

"Take it off..."

"I won't give you what you want baby. You'll have to beg me." Sasuke started to sob as pleasure builded when I continued my ministrations.

"ngghnn..." I started to rub my wet cockhead against his cock a few times and down to his hole, back and forth teasingly. He arched his back back and forth.

"i'll do anything...please..I'll do anything...just..not like this.." my selfcontrol has snapped and I reversed our positions on couch. My beautiful boyfriend straddled on my thighs, arms loosely wrapped on each side of my head and sobbing, which I love to see the most. I'm not a bad person that I enjoy making him cry but a crying Sasuke during sex is so fucking arousing.

"Do as I say baby." I turned us both so I could lean over the couch.

"uhuh..."

"Rub yourself on me just like I did. Show me how bad you want it. No touching." I whispered. Sasuke closed in, clutched on the couch's back and eagerly tried to rub himself down on my cock. Excited, desperate whimpers are heard.

"haa..haa...aann..ngh.." I held his hips to guide and prevent him to push down on me.

"Now, look at me and say your a kinky little cock slut, baby."

He opened his watery eyes slowly, lips biten hard.

"Say it..." my one hand rolled around his ripe perked nipple. "Sasuke or else.."

"Ah!" I pinched the tip gently, moved to the other one to do the same. He trembled.

"Come on Sasuke." I licked off his tears from his flushed cheeks. Two fingers slid into his shut biten lips, opening it wide. "Tell me what a cock-eating bitch you are while you suck. You want your release right?" his small tongue started to roll around my fingers.

"Mhmmp...I'm...I'm a...fuu...kinky..mmm little...cock s-slu-" I grabbed his asscheeks and inserted my wet fingers once again into his exposed hole directly, hitting his prostate at this angle over times "-aaah-ut! Fuck! Oh god!"

Sasuke gripped tighter around my neck. he moaned loud and trashing about. It's about time he gets his release.

"Please! Take it off...Naru...Naru...hiyaa..cum..."

The ring was unhooked and his cock twitched wildly on my abdomen I felt his seme oozed out.

"Nghn!Cumming!"

I patted his convulsing body that soon turned to unconscious. He made a mess on both of us. Even all over the couch and the floor. "Here we go again." I sighed. "Let get us cleaned up."

* * *

**_[sasuke]_**

Later that night, I woke up in the bathroom when I felt the rapid water sloshing in the tub, A warm chest on my back and arms around my waist.

"Good thing your awake." His voice echoed throught the walls.

"How long have I been out?" I squinted my eyes

"About 10 minutes."

"Oh.. I'm Sorry." I blushed hard once again with my hea bowed down. I cummed and blackouted once again without giving Naruto a release too.

I turned back to look at him in the eyes but saying nothing as I dipped my hand into the water to rub his still aching cock.

"Naru...I want to suck you." I whispered.

Naruto sat on the edge of the tub with a very erect 9 inch cock in my hands. I rubbed the shaft on my palms and kneade his hard balls, slowly I descended to lick the sides.

"I miss..you so..much." I said between licks while I looked at him

"I miss you too baby." After few more licks, I sucked his cockhead into my mouth, my tongue swirled all over with saliva. I could taste the precum as it oozed out in bits. I love the musky scent and taste that is so like Naruto.

I slowly progressed in inches until I can only fit five inches of him to my throat. Glad that I can now fit him into my mouth without difficulty despite of his girth.

"hnn..shit, baby." he moaned as I started to bob with rhythm. My boyfriend held my long hair up that cascaded my face and neck and also bucked slowly.

"Yes.. You're getting better." I pulled away, smiling with swollen red lips. I rubbed his cock all over my cheeks. I even slightly kneeled up to rub my nipples on his cocktip before proceeded to lick it again. I've done the same process several times unti I felt it twitch inside.

"Baby, stop." he ordered getting out of the tub. I looked at his signal to turn around, sit on the tub's edge. I waited. His breathed on my neck, his fingers glided up my spine causing me to shudder an become hard again.

"ahaa.." Naruto suddenly pushed me downwards and I held myself with my arms on the wall.

"Your hole is loose." he muttered.

"That's because you fingered me remember?"

"No. Before that. You played with yourself earlier." Naruto tickled my sides and I arched. He also bit my ear.

"n-nno." I denied I did. That would just make me feel dirtier when he knew I bought a dildo.

"Look." he showed the orange dildo infront of my face. My body went rigid in shock.

* * *

**_[naruto]_**

I chuckled amusedly at Sasuke's shocked expression. Seriously, I can never imagine he'll go that low from being sexually deprived.

"Where'd you-"

"I found it in your bag." I opened the vibrating dildo to minimum. It made that buzz sound as it rotated.

"I think this small toy wouldn't suffice you at all Sasuke." I wided his legs apart and pushed the dildo down to Sasuke's leaking cock.

"Yaaah! Aah..! Ngh!" he screamed backwards almost toppled outside the tub good thing I was there.

"Where'd you use it today?" I asked amused.

"Scho...ool...!"

I gasped in disbelief. The dildo dropped into the water in a flop. "Fuck no."

"I'm sorry Naru... I've been.. doing it since I can't do anything but think of you...It's so hard that I miss you." my sweet, beautiful Sasuke sobbed. "It you're fucking fault why I have to crave so much... I badly want you every single day Naru to love me...fuck me...pound me..." he paused. "I'm addicted already." sobs filled the bathroom, his shoulder racked as he sniffs.

"Tch." I embraced him, "No, I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Now in the bedroom, I placed my naked boyfriend on bed and got on top of him. I peppered his porcelain skin with kisses before we made out tongue to tongue for minutes thatook our breath away.

"Naru...I can't believe you still have that hard on for so long." He panted out

"I can only come inside you,baby."

"hnn..please...fuck me now...like this.." Sasuke turned around im doggy position. His hips high in the air and torso flat on a pillow. The pink swollen hole gaped open calling to eat up my cock. Without second thoughts and selfcontrol, I pounded in with one thrust which resulted to a loud cry.

"Hyyaaaaaa...aaah!" Sasuke froze, mouth gaped open, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"Naru...Oh!" I slowly pulled out and slammed back again. "Hu...ugh..huuge.." his small hands found mine and gripped tightly unto it. I closed the distance between us.

"Talk dirty, baby. I want to hear you."

"...oh fuck!"

"Yes...say more...you feel it..."

"mmm...mmore..Naru.." I continued thrusting, making his body lift up on bed with every thrust. He followed my rhythm and the next thing i decided was to let him fuck himself on my cock desperately.

* * *

**_[sasuke]_**

"ah...aah..why'd you stop..?" I turned around with tears and drool on my face.

"Move your hips." he squeezed and released them letting me do the job on my own. I moved back amd forth slowly, feeling the hot meat sliding in my canal. I heard Naruto groan as well.

"hn. sit on me." He sat on bed bringing me with him. The position was like dogstyle but it's sitting upright that I can feel it go deeper.

How i miss it like this. It feels so good i'm going to explode in a minute. I lifted my self up and thrust down as hard and deep as I could.

"Ugh! Haa..haaa...! Naru! please move.. aaah..." I began to feel tired so I pleade Naruto to help me but he just stared and did nothing. I did it over and over again, squeezing my sphincter around his cock too then he moaned loud and held my hips.

"Shit baby..!"

"...i want to cummm..."

"Not yet baby." he lifted me up from his hips, i felt his whole cock left inside me and just the tip until he slammed me down again doing it a couple of times to hit again my bruised prostate.

"aah! Aaaah...its too much! It feels so goood...there..right there! Fuck! I'm going to cummm...Naruu!" I'm at the verge of blacking out from aftersex but i could still feel him fuking hard like there's no tomorrow.

The bed was creaking loudly. I was moaning incoherently.

"..ngh! Hyaa.! Naruuu...na-nnaruto!"

"Louder baby... Let the neighbors here how you hungrily love to take my cock in your tiny hole." he groaned.

"Aaaa...Mmmhmmm...You fill me so much...more...moore..." he turned my limp body to the side and brought my one leg up on his shoulder never stopping to thrust hard.

My eyes are slowly drooped as I let out wanton mewls to hurry up. I was very exhausted to cum once again. It's can barely breathe anymore.

na-na-na..ruuu nghh..! Hurry...hurry! almost there..please cum..cummm... inside me..!"

"...fuck! you'll gonna get it...ugh!..squeeze it tighter baby! My cum's gonna fill you up nice and fat..haa.." Naruto pumped my cock wildly, beads and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. "hnng!"

Beastly grunts filled the room, we we both ejected our semen into eachother. For the nth time I came spasming so hard that I could only mutter a silent scream. His hot seed shot into my colon, filled me until it dripped once he pulled out with a pop.

I felt him slowly pulling out his cock, he just filled me to the brim. I blankly looked at the plain wall across me, feeling nauseated once again.

Naruto rolled me back to flat and playfully licked my jawline. "Sasuke, we're having a baby." he whispered. My eyes opened automatically

"What! what are you saying?!"

"With all my pent up sexual tension, my seed has made your abdomen this big." he said with a devilish glint in his handsome features. Indeed, my abdomen had formed a small lump. Naruto gently rubbed it and pressed it causing me to spill out more cum from my hole.

"Idiot." I mumbled, slowly dozing off. I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend and so was he until we fall to sleep almost 3 am on the clock.

* * *

_**A/N:** I guess I'll stop right there. Don't want to type any longer for another round of NaruSasu humping. The original plot was supposed to be a Spin-off of The Window Voyeur where Sasuke's now an adult dating Naruto. The first draft was written dirtier than this, but I don't want to make Naruto look bad punishing Sasuke more so few lines were changed.I'm sorry again for the bad English.  
_

_I hope you like this guys. What do you think? READ and REVIEW. Also pass by my profile to read my other related stories. _


End file.
